Creation
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: HarukaMichiru Romance. Children are a product and symbol of two people’s love. It’s so amazing that two people can create something so innocent and pure. A child shares the good and bad of the those two, it‘s what makes us human. The gift a child is meant


Title: Creation

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my fanfic, Utopia.

Summary: Children are a product and symbol of two people's love. It's so amazing that two people can create something so innocent and pure. A child shares the good and bad of the those two, it's what makes us human. The gift a child is meant to bring them closer together. Haruka/Michiru Romance.

Michiru gazed down at her three month old daughter, Kurisutaru. She was the perfect emblem of her and her Haruka. Michiru began to reminisce. Haruka was her one in a billion. So many people were unfortunate to receive a requited love which she cherished so much everyday much less have a child born of a love so pure and a reminder of that person.

Kurisutaru's hands curled into little fists as she fussed in her mothers arms. Before she was about to cry, Michru unbuttoned her top and let the baby suckle at her breast before putting a blanket over her to keep her warm. Michiru always knew that breast milk was more nutritious then that commercial formula. When she was pregnant, she decided she would breast feed for at least six months.

Michiru looked from her daughter out to the vast horizon before her which unveiled the tranquil sun set and seas. She gently rocked her little one back and forth out on the deck.

"I always wanted a daughter first and I wanted her name to be Kurisutaru; sparkling, clear." Haruka had said years ago "No child should have to suffer, I'd cherish them forever."

Sure enough, Michiru's eyes slipped shut, her unconsciousness replaying the past events like a bed time story. Minutes later, strong arms wrapped around Michiru and baby Kurisutaru. Haruka nestled her head beside Michiru's neck and she kissed her skin softly.

"Haruka." Michiru started

"Yes, my love?"

"I don't want Kurisutaru to ever go through what we did as children." Michiru conveyed her concerns

"I know, I want to protect her from all of the bad things in the world." Haruka said as she watched her daughter suckle

Once, Kurisutaru parted from Michiru's breast, Haruka smoothed her slender hands over the baby's head. "I love you, my baby girl." she said softly

Kurisutaru opened her eyes and peered into identical ones to her own. She smiled and cooed. Haruka gently scooped up her daughter from her mothers' loving embrace and rocked her gently. "Don't worry, Michiru she will have two very loving parents. She will never have to encounter any trauma's or loss of a parent." Haruka said as she thought about the loss of her father

"She truly is a miracle." Michiru agreed as she watched her lover and child

"True love is wanting a future with that person, to be with that person forever, to get married. Marriage is more than just a religious connotation, it's love between two people who want to be committed forever. Last and foremost, to raise a family with that person. A child is perhaps the best gift a couple could ever receive. A reminder of the one you love." Haruka said as if she were explaining it to her daughter

"No child should ever be neglected and abandoned." Michiru said as she recalled her troubled past

"We're going to change that." Haruka said

"I'm the complete opposite from your father, Michiru, I'd be loving and affectionate just like my father was to me." Haruka smiled "I'll cherish her, just like I cherish her mother for giving birth to her." she smiled at Michiru and planted a kiss on her lips

Haruka set Kurisutaru in her bassinet before moving next to Michiru. "Michiru, my love, we've been through everything together. Since middle school, from fighting youma, to marriage and finally a child was born of that love. I am so blessed to experience a love so honest, a love build upon trust and friendship which has finally blossomed into that last stage: the conception and birth of our daughter."

Haruka's teal eyes shined more so than ever. She pulled a small black box from her leather jacket and opened it before Michiru. "From a simple promise ring to engagement, to marriage and finally to eternity." she spoke softly

The silver band had each of their birthstones on it which took the shape of a heart. Kurisutaru's was the pearl in the middle, with Michiru's aquamarine on the left and Haruka's garnet on the right. Michiru watched in awe as her friend, partner and lover slipped the ring on the right hand finger, opposite the hand of their wedding ring.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." she said as she admired it's work

She slipped off the ring for a moment to see 'Love always forever'. -Haruka engraved on the inside. Kurisutaru cooed in agreement

Michiru moved to pick up the excited baby and held her between the two of them. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Haruka." Michiru said softly as she carefully moved in to kiss Haruka's lips.

A moment later, when Kurisutaru started to fuss, Michiru parted from her lover and set the baby back down. 'The eternity ring, the last and foremost of the rings' she thought to herself. Haruka moved next to Michiru and clutched her hand in her own. As Haruka smiled at the sunset before them, Michiru looked down at their entwined fingers, the gemstones sparkled in the setting sun. She and Haruka had everything they ever could have wanted…right here.

A/N: Eternity rings are usually given after the birth first child. The father gives this to the mother. Usually, men emphasize with their wives to the pain of childbirth and the ring is noted as appreciation to her for giving birth to their child because most men would prefer that than to endure childbirth. I got this source from wikipedia!


End file.
